The Hidden Truth
by Cheeyrin Illussions
Summary: Karena sebuah insiden kecelakaan, Sasuke mengalami amnesia. Dan bagaimana reaksinya ketika tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menolongnya yang juga mengaku sebagai isterinya? SasuSaku R&R?
1. Chapter 1

"**The Hidden Truth"**

**by **

**Cheeyrin Illussions**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Gaje, Gila dan lain-lain**

**SasuSaku**

**

* * *

**

Pagi itu, sesosok gadis berambut pink terlihat tergesa-gesa mengayuh sepedanya di jalanan sepi ini.

"Siaaal…aku telat!" umpatnya yang semakin mengencangkan kayuhannya. Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini tidak henti-hentinya merutuki kecerobohan yang dia perbuat.

Hari ini dia bangun kesiangan. Salahkan saja pada hujan lebat yang terus-terusan mengguyur Konoha semalaman tadi. Membuatnya tertidur pulas di ranjang hangatnya. Memanganya apalagi yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang ketika hujan lebat selain tidur?

Sebenarnya saat ini waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 06.35 dan sekolahnya baru akan dimulai pukul 07.30. Tapi karena jarak dari rumahnya yang terbilang sangat jauh dari sekolah itu, membuat Sakura harus bangun pagi agar tidak terlambat. Ya, biasanya sih dia berangkat dari rumah pukul 05.30, itu pun sampai ke sekolah lima menit sebelum bel masuk. Sedangkan hari ini, pukul 06.35 dia baru berangkat? Sudah dipastikan jam berapa dia akan sampai di sekolahnya.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna biru, melaju dengan kencanganya dari arah belakang. Menyusul kecepatan kayuhan sepeda Sakura yang memang sudah paling maksimal itu.

_Byuuuur!_

Sakura tersiram air kotor yang terciprat ke arahnya akibat mobil sedan tersebut. Jalanan memang agak becek karena hujan deras tadi malam.

"Fuah!" Sakura mengusap air yang membasahi wajahnya. Dia melihat seragam sekolahnya juga basah dan kotor karena air tersebut. "Ba-bajuku!"

Sakura langsung menatap tajam mobil yang telah melintasinya berusan. Karena kesal, dia berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mobil tersebut.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Tidak punya mata ya!" teriaknya.

Sedetik kemudian, mobil tersebut berhenti. Kaca mobil perlahan terbuka dan terlihatlah kepala seseorang yang menyembul dari dalam mobil. Seorang pemuda. Pemuda berambut raven dan memakai kacamata hitam menoleh ke arah Sakura. Pemuda itu membuka kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan bola mata onyx miliknya.

Sakura terdiam. Tak menyangka kalau pemilik pemilik mobil tersebut sangatlah tampan.

"Apa aku punya urusan denganmu?" terdengar pemuda tersebut berkata dengan nada dingin. "Kau saja yang bodoh, yang tidak melihat jalanan becek di depanmu!" tambahnya lagi.

Hancur sudah rasa kagum Sakura pada pemuda ini. Tampan sih tampan, tapi kata-katanya benar-benar menohok. Jelas-jelas dia yang salah! Yang menjalankan mobilnya terlalu pinggir. Sakura sih sudah ada di jalur yang benar.

Dengan tangan terkepal karena menahan kesal, Sakura cepat-cepat membuka sebelah sepatunya dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah mobil tersebut.

_Brak!_

Sepatu Sakura terpental dan jatuh di atap mobil tersebut.

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram si pemilik mobil.

"Kau dan mobilmu itu sama-sama tidak berpendidikkan! Itu cukup pantas bagimu, tahu!" teriak Sakura.

Pemuda itu berdecih. Kemudian dia menutup kaca mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas. Tidak mau berurusan terlalu jauh dengan gadis ini pikirnya.

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Dasar bodoh! Harusnya ku guyur juga dia supaya jadi basah sepertiku!"

Dan sedetik kemudian, Sakura tersadar kecerobohannya. "Sepatuku?" Sakura memegang kaki kirinya yang hanya beralaskan kaos kaki_tanpa sepatu.

"Sepatuku…hey, kembalikan sepatukuuu…" Sakura mengayuh sepedanya lagi menyusul mobil sedan tersebut.

* * *

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Sungguh sial sekali hari ini. Dia terlambat datang ke sekolah dan tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Satpam sekolah pun menyuruhnya untuk kembali pulang saja.

"Haaa…sebeeeel!" Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di ranjang.

Tadi dia sempat melihat dari luar gerbang sekolah, kalau sedan berwarna biru yang ia kejar-kejar itu terparkir di halaman sekolah. Tapi rasanya Sakura belum pernah melihat laki-laki menyebalkan yang baru ia temui tadi pagi itu. Apakah dia siswa baru? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di benak Sakura.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. "Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu ah! Daripada bosen di rumah sendirian!" gumamnya sambil beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

"Ya, aku tahu. Tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja," sesosok remaja tampan terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponsel diantara konsentrasinya mengendarai sedan biru miliknya. Sesekali dia mendengus kesal karena pembicaraan mereka. "Sekolahnya lumayan bagus,"

"Teman? Aku belum mengenal mereka sepenuhnya!" ucapnya.

Tapi karena sebuah guncangan, ponsel di tangan pemuda tersebut terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Cih!" pemuda itu pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya, meraba-raba tempat jatuhnya ponsel tersebut. "Mana sih?" dia mulai menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk memegangi setir mobil.

"Dapat!" serunya. Dia hendak mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga ketika tiba-tiba sebuah truk besar muncul dari arah depan.

Mata pemuda itu terbelalak kaget. Dengan refleks, dia banting setir.

'_Ckiiit! Bruaak!'_

Mobil sedan biru itu pun menabrak pembatas jalan lalu jatuh ke jurang.

* * *

Sakura duduk termangu dan terus memperhatikan riak air sungai ini. Pandangannya kosong. Dia terus saja menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya di air. Memang, kalau Sakura ada masalah, dia pasti datang ke tempat ini. Baginya, suara derasnya air sungai itu bisa menenangkan suasana hatinya yang sedang murung.

"Haaah…" Sakura menghela nafas. Dia menopangkan kedua tangannya di dagu. Sepenggal kenangan-kenangan manis dengan kedua orang tuanya, muncul silih berganti di kepalanya. Kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat itu, telah meninggalkan luka yang mendalam di hati Sakura. Bagaimana tidak. Sakura harus hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Hidup di tempat paling dalam di hutan Konoha yang jauh dari mana-mana ini. Beruntung Sakura mendapat beasisiwa karena termasuk siswi yang berprestasi. Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana hidupnya ini tanpa sekolah.

"Ng?" dia tersentak ketika melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan mengambang di atas air. Tepatnya di depannya langsung.

"I-itu kan orang?" pekik Sakura yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya barusan.

Sakura langsung gemetar. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ragu, Sakura memutuskan mendekati sosok yang mengambang itu lalu menariknya dari air.

"Di-dia kan!" mata Sakura membulat sempurna ketika melihat langsung sosok yang tak sadarkan diri dengan bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya ini.

* * *

Entah bagaimana caranya, Sakura sudah membawa sosok yang ditemukannya di sungai barusan itu ke rumahnya.

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Menatap sebal ke arah sosok yang sudah pasti bergender laki-laki yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Baru saja Sakura mengobati luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh sang pemuda. Terutama kepalanya yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah, sampai harus diperban.

"Ih, ngapain juga aku nolongin orang yang udah bikin aku sial hari ini!" gerutunya sebal. Melirik sekilas laki-laki yang ditemuinya tadi pagi itu.

"Kau berhutang nyawa padaku, tahu!" bentak Sakura menunjuk si pemuda yang tentu saja tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari sosok tersebut.

Ah, iya. Tadi Sakura sempat menemukan beberapa benda di saku celana pemuda ini. Sepertinya kartu pelajar. Sakura mengambil dan memperhatikan kartu tersebut, berharap mendapatkan sedikit identitas pemuda ini.

"U-chi-ha-Sa-su-ke," Sakura mengeja nama yang tertulis di kartu tersebut. "Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke? Uchiha?" mengernyitkan dahinya, Sakura sedikit familiar dengan nama keluarga pemuda ini.

"Tujuh belas tahun rupanya. Berarti seumuran denganku dong!" gumamnya lagi.

Pandangan Sakura teralih ke jari tangan pemuda bernama Sasuke yang sedikit memberikan gerakkan. Perlahan, mata Sasuke itu terbuka. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir ketika Sasuke mencoba bangun dari posisinya.

"Si-siapa kau?" bola mata onyx itu berkilat tajam. "Ini dimana?" tanyanya.

Sakura meringis. "Ini di rumahku," jawabnya cepat.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat bingung dan kalut. "Aku…aku kenapa?" gumamnya. "Siapa aku? Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kau tidak ingat, Sa-su-ke?"

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Sasuke? Siapa itu Sasuke?" lalu dia menatap kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu langsung berasumsi kalau si Sasuke ini….hilang ingatan? Mungkin akibat cedera di kepalanya itu.

Tapi sebuah ide terbesit di kepalanya. Inilah pembalasan dendam!

"Kau benar tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Bahkan kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali?"

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura. "Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"AKU…" Sakura mencengkram kedua pundak Sasuke. "Aku ini isterimu, Sasuke!" teriaknya.

"A-APA?" Sasuke terlihat kaget bukan main saat mendengarnya.

"Kau jangan bercanda! Aku…tidak percaya," ucapan langsung terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Kemudian ia mentap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Apa buktinya kalau kau adalah isteriku?"

Sakura terkesiap. Bingung dengan tindakkannya sendiri. Bagaimana cara membuktikannya? Kalau hanya sampai di sini, dia akan ketahuan oleh Sasuke.

Perlahan, Sakura meraih wajah Sasuke, menariknya mendekat dan langsung menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda yang terlihat sangat shock dengan perbuatan Sakura ini.

-TBC-

* * *

Wes, gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Yang pasti ini fic gaje banget!

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This story © Cheeyrin Illussions

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhhhmmpp-" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh darinya. Terlalu keras, sampai Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" pemuda raven itu menutup mulutnya. Tidak percaya akan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh gadis berambut merah jambu itu kepadanya.

Sakura berdiri dengan gugupnya. "Ta-tadi kau yang bilang sendiri perlu bukti, kan? Kupikir itu sudah membuktikan semuanya!" ujarnya. Mengatur nafasnya yang menderu tidak karuan.

"Kau…" tatapan pemuda itu menggelap. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa gelisah ditatap seperti itu olehnya.

"Aku masih belum percaya," gumamnya. Tatapannya masih sedingin tadi.

Sakura mulai kebingungan mencari alasan. "Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya padaku, hah?" kali ini suaranya sedikit meninggu.

"Siapa namaku?"

"Sasuke!"

"Margaku?"

"U…Haruno!" Sakura meringis ketika mengatakannya. Bodoh! Runtuknya dalam hati. Yang barusan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Salah satu alis pemuda itu naik ke atas. "Haruno? Jadi namaku Haruno Sasuke?" tanyanya memastikan.

"I-itu benar. Karena kita sudah menikah, margaku juga menjadi Haruno. Dan namaku Haruno Sakura!" astaga! Sakura merasa semakin melantur saja!

"Kapan kita menikah?"

"Belum lama. Tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Tepatnya?"

"Tanggal 6 november."

"Dimana orangtuaku dan orangtuamu?"

"Kedua orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal dan kedua orangtuamu tinggal di Kirigakure. Kau sendiri yang meminta agar tinggal berpisah karena ingin hidup mandiri."

"Lalu…kenapa aku tidak ingat semuanya?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Jujur, dia benar-benar lelah. Pemuda ini membuat dirinya nyaris mati kutu akan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Beruntung Sakura adalah siswi yang terbilang aktif di organisasi sekolah. Jadi untuk perdebatan semacam ini, ia sudah terbiasa menanggapinya.

Dilangkahkannya kaki mendekati sosok yang terdiam di sisi ranjang itu dan memegang kedua bahu miliknya. "Kau mengalami kecelakaan, Sasuke. Kepalamu terbentur cukup keras. Mudah-mudahan ini hanya sementara saja. Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk ingat sesuatu. Pelan-pelan saja. Aku akan membantumu," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap emerald bening di hadapannya dan beralih memandang tangan putih yang memegangi kedua bahunya. Mengerti akan arah pandang Sasuke, cepat-cepat Sakura melepaskan pegangannya di bahu pemuda tersebut. Sakura langsung merasa canggung akan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Satu hal lagi.."

Baru saja ia akan berbalik keluar kamar, Sasuke membuka suara kembali. Sakura harus siap kembali dengan jawaban pastinya.

"Apa…kita pernah melakukannya?"

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat naik. "Melakukannya? Melakukan apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau bilang kita ini sudah menikah, aku tanya padamu, apa kita pernah melakukan hal yang sering dilakukan oleh sepasang suami isteri?"

Kali ini emerald Sakura membelalak menatap horror pemuda di hadapannya. "A-apa?" jeritnya. Ia benar-benar tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Te-tentu saja…belum pernah!" jeritnya lagi. "A-aku kan masih sekolah. Jadi ya..begitulah," jawabnya tidak tentu.

Agaknya Sasuke tidak puas mendengar jawaban gadis di depannya ini. "Kau masih sekolah? Bagaimana bisa kita menikah sedangkan KAU masih sekolah?"

"Mana aku tahu! Kau ingat-ingat saja sendiri kenapa kau mau menikahiku sedangkan aku masih berstatus siswi SMA!" dengan begitu, Sakura benar-benar berlalu di hadapan pemuda itu. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya gemas saat keluar dari kamarnya.

Sasuke menatap pintu kayu yang telah ditutup oleh Sakura barusan. Gadis itu telah membuat tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Direbahkannya kembali tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemah. Sesaat sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, ia menerawang jauh. Hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang sengaja dibuka tersebut, meniupkan helaian rambut hitamnya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa ingat apa-apa? Bila mencoba mengingat sesuatu, kepalanya terasa berdengung ngilu seperti dihantam oleh batu. Ia ingin ingat. Sedikit saja. Ingin ingat walau hanya gadis berambut merah jambu itu saja.

* * *

Malam hari adalah saat yang paling berat untuk Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Kali ini setidaknya ia harus menyiapkan beberapa alasan agar Sasuke tidak curiga mereka tidak tidur satu ranjang. Yang benar saja! Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu macam-macam padanya saat ia tidur? Terlebih ia juga bertanya tentang hubungan suami isteri kepadanya. Pasti di otaknya kali ini telah diisi hal-hal seperti itu.

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura masih berdiri di samping ranjangnya sambil memeluk sebuah guling.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Sasuke…kita tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang," jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu?" kali ini Sasuke membalikkan posisi tidurnya, memamerkan punggung lebarnya yang terbalut selimut tebal dan hangat.

Gadis berparas manis itu merengut kesal. "Aku biasanya tidur di ranjang dan kau, kau…tidur di bawah…" ujarnya setengah berbisik. Ia menggigit kain guling yang tengah dipeluknya itu.

"Yang kutahu, di sini tidak ada kasur lipat. Kalau itu alasanmu untuk menghidari tidur bersamaku, maka kau-"

"Iya, iya! Kita memang tidur satu ranjang!" kesal, Sakura langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Sasuke. Membuat ranjang sedikit berdecit karena aksi Sakura yang kasar. Gadis Haruno itu memeluk gulingnya erat, memunggungi Sasuke dan memulai untuk tidur.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura sesaat. Kenapa sikap gadis ini tidak bisa semanis wajahnya? Sasuke mulai ragu, entah alasan apa sehingga –mungkin- dulu ia memilih menikahi gadis ini. Tak mau terlarut-larut dalam pikiran yang kembali membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

* * *

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di bangku kelas sejak ia datang ke sekolah pagi itu. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang masih berwarna merah karena mengingat insiden tadi pagi di rumahnya.

Sakura tidak tahu pasti. Sesaat sebelum alarm-nya berdering, ia merasakan tidur yang paling nyaman selama hidupnya. Selaput penciumannya menangkap aroma segar yang begitu kentara, sangat dekat. Apalagi hangat nafas di ujung rambutnya. Sakura menggeliat, dipaksakannya membuka mata yang masih terasa ngantuk itu untuk melihat apa yang telah mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Ketika ia mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan sepasang onyx yang menatapnya dengan bosan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas tubuhku?"

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Menundukkan kepalanya agar melihat bagaimana posisinya kali ini.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Rasanya malu sekali. Pasti sekarang Sasuke telah mencapnya sebagai gadis yang macam-macam. Duh, itu kan benar-benar di luar kesadarannya. Kembali ia benamkan wajahnya yang kian memerah.

"Siswa baru itu kemana ya? Masa baru satu hari sudah tidak masuk?"

Sakura tersentak saat didengar suara kursi di sebelahnya ditarik seseorang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati Ino, sahabatnya, yang duduk sambil menopang dagu dengan wajah suntuk.

"Kenapa Ino?" tanya Sakura pada sahabat karibnya itu.

Ino memamerkan senyum kecutnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mencari pangeran baru di kelas kita ini," ujarnya.

"Pangeran? Maksudmu Sasori senpai?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu sih kau, jidat! Itu loh, anak baru di kelas kita yang kemarin baru masuk itu!" kata Ino. "Oh, aku sampai lupa! Kemarin kau kan tidak masuk sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak masuk, kemarin? Kalau saja kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan tergila-gila kepadanya. Dia itu benar-benar tampan, Sakura!" ujar Ino berapi-api. Kedua tangannya ia simpan di depan dada. Ekspresinya menyiratkan kalau pemuda bernama Sasuke itu benar-benar pangeran dambaan setiap kaum hawa.

"Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia duduk di kursi sebelahku. Sepertinya orangnya agak pendiam dan cuek. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya semakin menarik!" komentar Ino yang diakhiri dengan jeritan gemas darinya.

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa hambarnya menanggapi kata-kata Ino. Mengingat pangeran yang disebut-sebut oleh Ino ada di rumahnya saat ini.

* * *

Sakura melepaskan sepatunya saat sampai di depan pintu rumah. Hidungnya mengendus-endus, menangkap aroma lezat yang membuat perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju aroma lezat tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari arah dapur. Setelah sampai, ia bisa menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tengah menata piring di atas meja makan.

Sakura berdecak kagum. "Waah, kau sendiri yang menyiapkan semua makanan ini, Sasuke-kun?" matanya berbinar melihat makanan yang tersusun rapi dan tercium menggugah selera di hadapannya.

"Hn. Kau sudah pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia menarik kursi dan duduk di depan meja makan tersebut.

"Rumah kita kotor sekali. Ternyata kau ini isteri yang pemalas ya?" ujar Sasuke yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura.

Wajah Sakura merona saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kata 'kita'. Rasanya benar-benar seperti suami isteri sungguhan saja. Tapi dibilang kalau ia isteri yang pemalas, Sakura tidak bisa terima! "Bukan begitu.." ucap Sakura lirih. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri setiap sudut rumah yang telah tertata rapi dan bersih. Hmmm…bagus juga kerjaannya. Setidaknya kali ini Sakura sudah punya pembantu di rumahnya yang tak perlu ia pikirkan biaya menggajinya. Tak terasa, sudut bibirnya naik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Itadakimasu!" serunya riang sambil menyuapkan tempura ke dalam mulutnya. "Ummm…ini enak sekali!" komentarnya langsung saat mengecap rasa lezat di lidahnya.

"Kenapa?" suara Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan Sakura dari makan siangnya. "Apa sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memasak?" tanyanya dengan nada datar yang biasanya.

Sakura sedikit terbatuk kali ini. "Uhuk..mmm..bukan, maksudku…makanan buatanmu selalu enak seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini..yah kurasa paling enak. Begitu.." jawab Sakura kikuk. Ia menyumpitkan sayuran itu ke mulutnya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tidak mau menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang kadang membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Oh, iya Sasuke-kun. Minggu besok kau mau ikut aku tidak?" Sakura mengawali percakapan untuk mencairkan atmosfer yang tidak nyaman antara keduanya.

"Kemana?" Sasuke berkata sekenanya.

Sakura mengelus tengkuknya. "Kerja sambilan di Café milik bibi Tsunade," kata Sakura. Gadis itu menuangkan air ke dalam gelas yang dipegangnya.

Tatapan Sasuke menyiratkan keingintahuan yang besar. "Jadi kau kerja sambilan?" tanya lagi. "Kau kan masih sekolah? Dan lagi…dulu aku bekerja apa?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke membuatnya harus menguras otak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Itu…" bola mata hijau Sakura berputar ke kiri dan kanan. "Itu tidak penting! Aku hanya kerja di hari minggu saja kok. Benar-benar tidak mengganggu kegiatan belajar," ujar Sakura mencoba menyakinkan.

Pemuda itu menyeruput teh hangatnya dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. "Hn" gumamnya tidak jelas.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Sakura, hari minggu pagi Sakura akan mengajak Sasuke ikut kerja sambilan di tempatnya biasa bekerja, Café Harmoni.

Setelah meminta izin pada Tsunade selaku pemilik café, akhirnya Sasuke diterima juga bekerja di sana. Dengan alasan Sasuke adalah sepupu jauhnya yang terpaksa tinggal bersama dengannya dikarenakan kedua orangtuanya pergi sementara keluar kota. Tsunade yang telah tahu banyak bagaimana kehidupan sulit Sakura, dengan baik hati memperbolehkan Sasuke ikut membantu pekerjaan Sakura.

Bahkan kali ini Tsunade harus berterima kasih banyak pada Sakura. Sejak diterimanya Sasuke bekerja hari ini, café tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung. Hampir semua pengunjung café terdiri dari wanita dewasa dan gadis-gadis setingkat SMA. Café yang biasanya buka sampai jam delapan malam, kini buka sampai jam sepuluh dikarenakan pengunjung yang terus berdatangan.

Tsunade tersenyum puas hari ini. Sepupu jauh Sakura ini telah membawa angin keberuntungan untuk café miliknya ini. Dan sebagai imbalan atas kerja keras yang ekstra untuk hari ini, Tsunade memberikan tambahan upah untuk Sakura.

"Ini banyak sekali, Bi," Sakura menghitung uang yang diterimanya dari Tsunade.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggaplah itu hadiah karena kalian sudah bekerja sangat keras hari ini," ujar Tsunade dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

"Te-terima kasih banyak!" tubuh Sakura membungkuk.

"Jangan begitu, Sakura. Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu. Karena Sasuke, café kita jadi kebanjiran pengunjung begini," Tsunade dan Sakura tertawa renyah bersama.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi pulang dulu ya, Bi," pamit Sakura.

"Jangan pulang dulu, bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum sebagai perayaan untuk hari ini? Setuju?" tawar Tsunade.

"Minum-minum?" Sasuke yang semenjak tadi berdiri menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok, segera mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar Tsunade berkata demikian.

* * *

"Aku senaaaaang sekaliii…" lagi-lagi Sakura meracau tidak jelas.

Sudah dipastikan gadis yang ada digendongannya ini benar-benar mabuk berat. Ia terus-menerus berbicara, bernyanyi tidak jelas. Membuat gendang telinga Sasuke hampir pecah dibuatnya.

"Aku sayaaaaang padamuuuu suamikuuu..hik!" kecupan basah diterima Sasuke di lehernya. Yang kontan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Ayo! Ayo! Kuda jalannya lebih cepat lagi! Hik!" tubuhnya sedikit meloncat-loncat menirukan aksi di film saat menunggangi kuda.

"Gezzz…jangan melompat-lompat, Sakura!" bentak Sasuke. Tak tahukah Sakura kalau ia sangat kepayahan menggendong Sakura dari café ke rumah yang jaraknya amat jauh? Ditambah dengan Sakura yang meloncat-loncat, semakin menambah berat tubuhnya di punggung Sasuke.

"Ungg.." tapi tak lama kemudian, terasa sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahunya. Kedua lengan Sakura yang semula melilit lehernya kini terkulai lemas. Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura pasti sudah tertidur karena kelelahan.

Dan akhirnya keduanya sampai juga di rumah mereka. Sasuke merogoh kunci di saku Sakura dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu untuk menghidupkan lampu-lampu di beberapa ruangan yang gelap gulita ini. Setelah keadaan rumah telah terang benderang, Sasuke memasuki kamar dan merebahkan tubuh mungil Sakura ke atas ranjang.

Jemari panjang pemuda itu menyeka keringat di kening 'sang isteri'. Dan saat itulah kelopak mata Sakura terbuka sedikit. Ia tersenyum hangat pada 'sang suami'. "Sasuke-kun…" panggilnya pelan.

"Akan kuambilkan air minum untukmu."

Sakura menarik dasi hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke saat pemuda itu hendak berbalik pergi, membuat wajah keduanya hampir tak memiliki jarak.

"Kau mau kemana?" bisik Sakura dengan nada manja. Bibirnya tak sengaja bergesekkan lembut dengan bibir Sasuke saat gadis itu tengah berbicara.

Pemuda itu hampir lepas kendali saat ini. Didorongnya pelan bahu Sakura menjauh. "Aku hanya akan membawakanmu air minum."

Sakura menggeleng. "Sasuke-kuuun…" jemari lentiknya memainkan dasi milik Sasuke, melonggarkannya hingga melepaskannya.

Tangan Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Sakura yang mulai menyusup di balik kemeja putih yang seluruh kancingnya telah dibuka oleh Sakura.

Sakura mengerang. Melepaskan kedua tangannya yang dipegang kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Kau mabuk, Sakura,"

Kali ini dada Sasuke menjadi bantalan nyaman untuk kepala Sakura. Kedua lengannya memeluk punggung tegap Sasuke dengan erat. "Kau masih belum percaya kalau aku ini adalah isterimu? Kau tidak menginginkanku, Sasuke-kun?" kepalanya menengadah, menatap wajah Sasuke dalam pelukkannya.

Darah Sasuke berdesir aneh ketika Sakura berbicara seperti itu padanya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sasuke sungguh membenci perasaan tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. Melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat memohon dengan mata sayunya, tak urung membuatnya menelan ludah dengan agak sulit. Bolehkah ia melakukannya sekarang? Melakukannya pada gadis yang mengaku dirinya adalah isterinya?

"Sentuhlah aku…"

"Kalau itu yang kau mau…" Sasuke langsung menarik wajah Sakura dan memagut kasar bibir tipis itu hingga tubuh keduanya jatuh di atas ranjang.

**TBC**

* * *

Masih ingatkan sama cerita ini? Ya ampyuuuunn…setaun lebih gak apdet ini cerita. Masih hiatus sih sebenernya, tapi temen Cheey yang terus-terusan nagih ini fic bikin Cheey gak enak hati. Ya gitu deh. Mudah-mudahan gak terlalu ancur. Udah lama gak nulis soalnya. XD

Untuk para reviewerku tercintah : 7color, KATROK SEJATI, Vampire 9irl, Musuko-kun, embun pagi, Hikari Shinju, Namikaze-chan, KristaL, HanaLala, 4ntk4-ch4n, Namikaze Sakura, Vytachi W.F, aku asadia, gieyoungkyu, Tsukiyomi Ayumu Kumiko, Je-jess, Shou Saga, Rina-chan, cherrysakusasu, Rinako, Uchihakagamie, fern, Nonana, TheblueSSangel

Thanks for reading and mind to review? Hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

* * *

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Sakura terbuka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar. Yang pertama kali terlihat adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna putih gading.

Ini kamarnya.

Dengan malas, ia mencoba untuk bangun walau kepalanya masih pusing bukan kepalang. "Aisshh..kepalaku pusing sekali," keluhnya. Matanya masih terasa berat. Entah apa yang menyebabkan kepalanya sepening ini. Baru kali ini ia mengalaminya.

Masih setengah sadar, Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit agak berbeda ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa hangat dan halus-yang ia yakini bukan kain seprai atau selimut. Perlahan ia menolehkan wajah ke samping dan jantunganya hampir melompat keluar saat tahu kalau tangannya berada di atas dada pemuda yang tak memakai penutup untuk bagian atasnya.

"Sas..Sasuke…ke-kenapa tidak pakai…"

Dengan takut-takut, ia pun mengamati penampilannya. Tiga kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka, menampilkan bra berwarna hitam yang menutupi kedua dadanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa…" gadis berambut merah jambu itu menjerit histeris sampai-sampai membuat pemuda yang tengah lelap-lelapnya itu, terbangun dengan sedikit terlonjak.

"Kau!" dengan cepat Sakura memukul-mukul kepala Sasuke dengan bantal begitu melihat pemuda itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Dasar kurang ajar!" Sakura masih memukul tubuh Sasuke dengan keras, membuat Sasuke meringis dan dengan cekatan merampas bantal yang digunakan gadis di hadapannya untuk memukulinya kemudian melemparkan bantal tersebut ke sembarang arah. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sakura berhenti. Kali ini tangannya yang dengan beringas memukul dada Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak dan menyerangnya saat ia baru bangun. Kedua tangannya menggenggam masing-masing tangan Sakura demi menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan!" sorot matanya menyimpan kekesalan luar biasa. Sasuke bisa menangkap setetes air bening keluar dari mata beriris hijau muda tersebut.

"Apa?"

Sakura semakin geram begitu melihat wajah laki-laki yang memasang tampang tanpa dosa ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam, hah?"

Hening sebentar.

Kali ini Sasuke mengerti kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba saja meledak sepagi ini kepadanya.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Kedua tangan yang digenggamnya berguncang kuat saat ia mengatakan satu kalimat yang ia tahu Sakura sendiri akan mengerti maksudnya.

Maka semakin banyaklah air yang menetes dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Semalam kau itu mabuk berat," ucap Sasuke. Kini Sakura mulai menata ulang ingatannya kemarin malam. Dimana ia diajak minum-minum oleh Tsunade untuk merayakan Café yang kebanjiran pelanggan, selanjutnya ia tidak ingat sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dari awal bagaimana ia bisa langsung terbangun di kamarnya. Apa Sasuke yang melakukannya?

"Saat mabuk, kau benar-benar kacau," ucap Sasuke kembali. "Kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk menyentuhmu."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah ketika mendengarnya. "Apa? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mungkin-"

"Ya. Kau memang mengatakannya," potong Sasuke cepat.

Sekujur tubuh Sakura mendadak lemas tak bertenaga. Pengaruh alkohol telah mengambil alih kendali atas dirinya semalam. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Ia pasti mabuk berat sampai tidak sadar melakukan hal itu dengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sendiri juga pasti memanfaatkan kesempatan semalam dengan sebaik mungkin. Apalagi Sasuke bilang ia sendirilah yang meminta duluan. Mana mungkin kan dia akan menolak? Dan lagi Sasuke memang menganggap hubungan mereka adalah sepasang suami isteri, jadi ia pasti berfikiran kalau melakukan hal itu terasa wajar-wajar saja.

"Kenapa?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura akan kejadian semalam. Ia yang semula tertunduk lemas, kali ini mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu tidak maunya bila kita melakukannya? Padahal kau bilang kita ini suami isteri. Apa kau tidak mencintai suamimu ini, Sakura?"

Gadis manis itu semakin tergugu. "A…aku.." kedua tangannya mencengkram selimut di samping tubuhnya dengan kasar. "Aku kan sudah bi-bilang…kalau aku..m-masih sekolah.."

"Alasanmu tidak bisa diterima," kata pemuda itu dengan nada dingin. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan menyambar kemeja putih miliknya lalu memakainya kembali. Mata Sakura tak teralihkan dari gerakkan pemuda tersebut. Hingga ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar kamar, Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Satu lagi," rambut merah mudanya bergerak ketika ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat Sasuke mengeluarkan suara. "Semalam kita tidak melakukan apa-apa," ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura menganga tak percaya. Ternyata benar kalau mereka tidak melakukannya. Sakura bernafas lega. Tanpa sadar bibirnya terangkat sedikit, melengkungkan senyuman kecil. Jemarinya mengusap tetesan air mata yang hendak keluar. Ia menangis untuk hal yang tidak masuk akal. Bodohnya dia. Ia percaya pada pemuda itu. Seratus persen percaya!

"Hanya saja…"

Hanya saja?

"Dadamu itu kecil. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik," katanya lagi hingga akhirnya menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan berjalan keluar.

Beruntung Sasuke melakukannya dengan cepat. Kalau tidak, kepalanya pastilah terkena lemparan bantal untuk kesekian kalinya dari si pemilik kamar.

* * *

.

.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Seperti biasa, Sakura akan berangkat ke sekolah, belajar sampai siang dan begitu pulang akan mendapati 'suami' yang telah menyiapkan makan siang dan rumah yang telah terurus rapi.

Hari ini keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan masing-masing membawa satu keranjang penuh belanjaan. Ya, mereka baru saja selesai belanja dari pasar untuk keperluan memasak beberapa hari ke depan. Biasanya Sakura memakai sepedanya saat akan berbelanja, tapi hari ini ia tidak bisa memakainya dikarenakan rantai sepedanya yang rusak dan belum diperbaiki. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk berbelanja jika tanpa sepedanya. Jarak dari rumah sampai pasar kira-kira dua kilometer lebih. Terbayang bagaimana lemasnya? Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin menyuruh Sasuke seorang diri belanja ke pasar. Jangan-jangan nanti dia kesasar lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mata keduanya terpaku pada kumpulan orang-orang yang tengah berkerubung di satu tempat di sisi pembatas jalan. Sebuah mobil derek besar berwarna kuning adalah hal yang paling menyita perhatian keduanya. Tak ada salahnya Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri kerumunan tersebut.

"Permisi, ada ramai-ramai apa ya?" didorong rasa penasaran, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya pada salah seorang wanita di tempat tersebut.

Wanita paruh baya yang dicolek oleh Sakura itu pun menoleh ke belakang. "Ah, itu. Sepertinya ada mobil yang menabrak pembatas jalan dan jatuh ke jurang sana," ujarnya.

"Ja-jatuh ke jurang? Kasihan sekali," ungkap Sakura miris. "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ada di mobil tersebut?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Kalau itu saya sendiri belum tahu. Tapi katanya ada satu keluarga yang kehilangan putera bungsu mereka. Diduga kalau putera mereka itu mengalami kecelakaan mobil, karena pada saat itu dia sedang bertelepon dengan kakaknya."

"Kasihan sekali keluarganya itu. Wanita berambut hitam yang tengah dipeluk suaminya itu adalah ibu korban. Kemungkinan puteranya selamat sangat mustahil. Lagipula kejadiannya sudah beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa keluarga si korban baru mencarinya sekarang?"

"Aku dengar ayah dan ibunya sedang ada tugas di luar negeri. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka sedikit terlambat," timpal seorang wanita di sebelah Sakura.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Dengan ragu ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terdiam di sampingnya. "Sasuke-kun…kau tidak-"

"Kita pulang sekarang, Sakura," tanpa banyak pertanyaan, Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang berjalan duluan di depannya meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut. Tapi ekor matanya bergerak menangkap sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tengah menangis di pelukkan seorang laki-laki.

Sosok itu…kenapa terasa begitu familiar?

Kenapa ia merasa sedih ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut?

Siapa wanita itu sebenarnya?

Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tahu.

* * *

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, keduanya hanya diam tanpa ada yang berniat membuka suara. Sasuke terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Sakura? Ia benar-benar sudah lemas gara-gara terus berjalan. Awan kelabu telah mendominasi warna di langit sana. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai ke rumah karena berpikir hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Sasuke di belakangnya. Sakura terkejut saat melihat Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan tangan memegangi kepalanya. Belanjaannya telah jatuh berserakkan di samping tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!" dengan cemas Sakura berlari menghampiri pemuda yang tampak sangat kesakitan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" lirih Sakura pelan. Menahan kedua tangan Sasuke agar tak menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Menautkan jemari Sasuke pada jemari mungilnya dan mencoba menahan sakit akibat cengkraman jemari pemuda tersebut yang semakin mengerat.

"AAAARRRGGHH!"

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura. Tak menghiraukan air hujan yang mengguyur seluruh tubuh keduanya, Sakura tetap menyemangati Sasuke.

Nafas Sasuke memburu. Pandangannya memburam. Beberapa keping kejadian saling tumpang tindih di kepalanya. Ditambah dengan air hujan yang serasa menghujam bagai jarum kecil pada kepalanya, semakin membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

Di saat ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, ia bisa merasakan jemarinya yang digenggam hangat dan suara gadis yang memaksa agar matanya tetap terbuka.

"Kau…"

* * *

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah," dengan kedua tangannya, Sakura menepuk-nepuk kepalanya yang basah. Seragam sekolah yang dipakainya saat berbelanja tadi kini sudah basah kuyup.

Sasuke sudah masuk duluan ke dalam rumah. Tadinya Sakura sempat khawatir pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan di kepalanya saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Syukurlah itu tidak berlangsung lama. Keadaanya sedikit membaik walau harus ia papah sampai ke rumah.

Matanya tertuju pada tetes-tetes air di lantai rumah yang berujung di kamar mandi. Sudah berapa lama ia di dalam?

"Sasuke…buka pintunya! Aku juga harus mandi sekarang!" teriak Sakura sembari memukul-mukul pintu kamar mandi.

Tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Cepat buka pintunya. Aku mulai masuk angin!" tambahnya lagi begitu mendengar suara air dari shower di dalam sana.

"Sasuke-" belum sempat Sakura akan memukul kembali pintu kamar mandinya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan tampak Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan celana hitam panjang yang basah kuyup dan dada yang terekspos sempurna.

Blush. Wajah Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan cepat ia membuang muka ke samping dan tidak mau terlihat gengsi, ia malah berteriak pada Sasuke.

"Rupanya kau belum mandi juga! Lalu apa yang kau-aaaaww!"

_BRAK! _

"Ugh!" Sakura meringis ketika punggungnya ditabrakkan oleh Sasuke ke dinding kamar mandi. Pemuda itu memojokkan dan menghimpit dirinya dengan tubuh kekarnya. Sakura pun tidak bisa bergerak karena masing-masing pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh kedua tangan kuat Sasuke.

"A-apa-apaan kau, Sasuke! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura yang masih mencoba berontak dari Sasuke tapi gagal.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau sendiri kan yang bilang ingin mandi?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinganya.

Emerald Sakura melebar. Ia jadi takut pada Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya ini. Apalagi ketika bibir pemuda itu mengecupi leher dan memutar ke tengkuknya.

"He-hentikaaann.." jerit Sakura begitu merasakan telapak tangan hangat milik Sasuke menyelinap dari balik seragam basahnya dan mencoba membuka pengait bra di punggungnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Aaaaahhh~ senangnya bisa apdet lagi! Walau pendek. Hehehe…

Arigato buat:

**Miki Yuiki Vessalius, Kamikaze Ayy, cherrysakusasu, Uchiha Kagamie, Yoite Miyu, Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, senayuki-chan, Kazuma B'tomat, Saku-chan, Lady Spain, Naomi azurania belle, Ramen panas**

Next chap kayaknya bakal jadi M beneran. Tapi tak tahulah. Cheey gak bisa janji. T_T pengeeen banget aktif lagi kayak dulu. Tapi…ah! sudahlah!

Mind to review, minna-san~


End file.
